


Победители

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот такая вот хреновая победа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победители

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладывалось на Юбилейной битве Курокотреда на diary.ru

Из душа Кисе выходит, не вытеревшись, только обернув полотенце вокруг бедер. Шлепает мокрыми ногами к кровати и тянется за пультом от кондиционера на подушке. Щелкает кнопками и чуть сводит брови, жалуясь:  
— Жара доста-ала.  
— Скукота, — соглашается Аомине и помогает полотенцу свалиться на пол.  
— О, — Кисе встряхивает потемневшими от влаги волосами, рассыпая вокруг озорные капли. — Аоминеччи хочет поиграть?  
Тот с наслаждением оглаживает прохладную кожу и притягивает к себе. Пульт лягушкой отпрыгивает в сторону, и они, сцепившись, катятся по кровати.  
— Победа будет за мной, — звонко смеется Кисе и подминает Аомине под себя.  
Тот поднимает руки вверх в притворной капитуляции, чтобы тут же попытаться вывернуться, и скалится в ответ, когда этого сделать не удается.  
Эта игра ничуть не хуже той, что на площадке, тот же азарт плещется внутри обжигающей волной.  
Улыбка у Кисе дикая и настоящая, не такая, как в тех дурацких журналах. В его глазах пляшут жаркие, разомлевшие черти, он ведет сухими губами от одного края рта к другому и обратно, пресекая все протесты, превращая их в неразборчивое мычание. Трется всем телом, вьется лозой и вжимается так, что не понять, где чье сердце колотится. Прерывается лишь для вдоха и тут же приникает к напряженной шее, кончиком языка выписывает узоры-слова-магические печати.  
Аомине ерзает, расправляя пойманные железной хваткой руки, и выдыхает:  
— Только... я сам...  
Кисе привстает, на мгновение замирает, вглядывается в его глаза, и, удовлетворенный увиденным, склоняется, щекотно мазнув по щеке кончиками волос, и в самое ухо шепчет:  
— Нет.  
А затем одновременно прикусывает мочку уха и проникает ногой между ног Аомине, ведет выше и слегка надавливает бедром. Кажется, что вся кровь приливает к одной точке, а с ней и все мысли, и самого Аомине будто скручивает в спираль острого голодного удовольствия.  
Кисе садится сверху, медленным тягучим движением вращает тазом, тянется за поцелуем, и единственное, что мешает в этот момент — это тонкий слой трикотажа, разделяющий два ноющих члена. И когда Аомине обдает жарким дыханием, а жадные пальцы, чуть царапая, забираются под резинку его трусов, он закидывает руки за голову, выгибаясь навстречу и уже не хочет сопротивляться. Потому что Кисе, стягивая их, соскальзывает ниже и, прерываясь от нетерпения, шепчет:  
— Я смогу... скопировать тебя.  
Потому что, несмотря на лихорадочный румянец и мутный плывущий взгляд, — Аомине никогда до этого не видел ничего более возбуждающего, — несмотря на такое нежное мимолетное прикосновение губ к лодыжке, руки, подхватывающие его под коленями и складывающие пополам, действуют уверенно.  
— Я знаю, как быть тобой, — говорит Кисе.  
Уверенность в его голосе заразна. Аомине верит, чувствует, что тот действительно знает. Даже до того, как его член с неприлично громким хлюпаньем втягивают в рот почти до основания, а после этого уже и неважно.  
Аомине осторожно зарывается пальцами в волосы Кисе, убирает их с его лица, тратя остатки самоконтроля на то, чтобы не потянуть с силой, не насадиться полностью. Это почти невозможно вынести: длинные лижущие движения, сменяющиеся быстрым похлопыванием, легкое дуновение выдоха и мучительное скольжение головкой члена по нёбу. И когда Кисе как-то по-особенному нажимает кончиком языка, именно так, как нужно, Аомине едва не кончает. Вздрагивает всем телом, а в ушах звенит, будто мячом в лицо прилетело, и мелькает одинокая дурацкая мысль: "Интересно, можно ли накачать язык, как другую мышцу?" — и он едва успевает прошипеть:  
— Стой!  
Кисе останавливается, тяжело дыша, а потом медленно облизывает припухшие губы и, кажется, можно кончить от одного только этого зрелища. Аомине тоже не хватает воздуха, он подавляет в себе неожиданный порыв отвести взгляд и только ерзает, выгибаясь еще ближе, раскрываясь еще больше. Кисе качает вперед, и он не вполне внятно произносит:  
— Я знаю, как тебя трахать.  
А потом опускается вниз, проводит кончиком языка между ягодиц и толкается внутрь. Мысли улетучиваются напрочь, и Аомине не остается ничего, кроме как протяжно, на выдохе застонать. И еще — напрячься всем телом, чтобы погасить дрожь, когда к языку прибавляются скользкие от смазки пальцы.  
Кажется, Кисе нравится, как он реагирует, судя по неразборчивым почти мурлычащим звукам, которые тот издает. Нравится до того, что тот забывает, что собирался сделать.  
— Давай же, — просит Аомине и раздвигает ноги еще шире.  
Кисе рывком подтягивает его к себе, но невозможно, невыносимо медлит: проводит членом вверх-вниз вдоль пульсирующего отверстия и, едва качнувшись, входит. Неглубоко, на пару сантиметров, и эту осторожность можно было бы принять за нерешительность, если бы не шальной горящий взгляд, как при выходе в зону, от которого Аомине прошибает потом. Он расслабляется насколько может и сам подается ближе, выдыхая:  
— Так трахай меня.  
Это разбивает самоконтроль Кисе вдребезги, и тот с мучительной гримасой входит полностью.  
Аомине шипит от навалившихся ощущений, но сам тоже качается навстречу и, чтобы отвлечься, непослушной рукой гладит Кисе по щеке, проводит по выпуклому кадыку, слегка сжимает сосок и улыбается, когда слышит всхлипывающий жалобный стон.  
Проигрывать так он совсем не против.  
Самой малости не хватает, и Аомине привстает на локте и пытается просунуть руку между их мечущимися телами. Но Кисе, кажется, решил сегодня не давать ему ни единого шанса проявить инициативу и сам обхватывает его напряженный член пальцами.  
Аомине целую бесконечную минуту вглядывается в него, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали: ни страдальчески сведенных бровей, ни искусанных губ, что-то бессвязно бормочущих, ни напряженных мышц живота, по которым стекает капля пота, ни ускоряющегося мельтешения пальцев. А потом откидывается назад и позволяет себе взорваться.  
Кисе нужно всего на пару толчков больше, и он тоже валится рядом. И теперь у Аомине наконец-то получается разобрать, что за слово тот повторял все это время.  
Мой.  
Собрав себя из разомлевшей расплавленной лужи, в которую он превратился, Аомине повернулся к Кисе и заключил:  
— Да хрен ты от меня куда-то денешься.


End file.
